


Revenge is a Dish best served Leah.

by TheFandomVortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demonic Possession, Emotional Abuse, FandomVortex, Hell, Isabella Kronin, Leah Browning, Matt Browning, Other, Own Character, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomVortex/pseuds/TheFandomVortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fiction published on Archive of Our own. This is a short from a series of 12 with this particular character but this is really a trailer for the series to see if people like Leah and Matt as characters. Please comment below with advice and thoughts and please say if you want more of this. I do not claim rights to Sam and Dean Winchester or Castiel Novak. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Dish best served Leah.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction published on Archive of Our own. This is a short from a series of 12 with this particular character but this is really a trailer for the series to see if people like Leah and Matt as characters. Please comment below with advice and thoughts and please say if you want more of this. I do not claim rights to Sam and Dean Winchester or Castiel Novak. Enjoy!

Castiel sat on the withered sofa of the Motel room his head lowered staring blankly at the faded pattern of carpet below him. Sam was sat at the table mulling over an empty bottle of beer his hand his head leant sideways against the wall, he put his hand through his greasy hair to bring it away from his eyes before finally looking to Dean and Castiel asking “ So do we have a plan, something, anything! They’re still kids, we can’t just leave them with the demons!”. “They’re Hunters they should..” Castiel tried to respond in his usual calm matter-of-fact tone before Dean stood up anger evident in the tension of his muscles interrupting “What can we do! Cas screwed up and now they have to pay the price. God knows what they are going to do with them!” throwing himself back down on the bed it’s springs moaning under the weight. Then there was a knock at the motel door, Sam slowly picking up the shotgun resting against the wall opened the door the chain still done.

“Can Cas come out and play?” came a voice from darkness ominously like Leah’s but with a malicious sing-song twist to it so distinctly Isabella’s. Sam undid the chain and let her in. Leah had dark rings under her eyes with multiple gashes and bruises on her arms and face and probably more hiding under her hoodie. Her hair hanging limp around her thin face. She had never looked worse and it was so unnatural to see her standing independent without Matt beside her. Dean stood up staring at the Isabella possessed Leah, “What did you do her?” He said wielding his whiskey flask of salt. Isabella laughed in response to Dean before jumping over the dresser to sit next to Cas on the couch. “I didn’t do anything to her but the demons did. So I guess you know why I am here. Or do Deany, Sammy and Cassy need a little explanation?” Isabella would throw Leah’s head back like she did in her own form where usually her long curls would flick backwards but in Leah’s it didn't have it usual desired affect and just slid off her shoulders slowly. Cas would run his fingers up and down his chin over the morning shadow of stubble, “ You want the gun, I am guessing in trade giving us back Matt and Leah.” He said a kind of unsettling pain in his voice before his hands slid off his chin back down to his rest on his knees. “Oooo correct Cassy. One point to you. Now why don’t you go get the gun and if there’s any funny business; ” Isabella now turning her focus to the Winchester boys, “ any at all little miss is going to get a few more little injuries, Understand?” she say a smirk forming on Leah’s face before Isabella took out a blade and put it to her, Leah’s, throat.

“Cas, go get it.” Deans voice would be hoarse as he ran his hands through his hair pacing the length of the small motel room. “Dean…” Sam would look at his pacing brother and then to Angel who had always protected them but he couldn't finish his sentence and instead turned his attention to the motel window where he could see the blaring sign in the nights sky. It was a nice night, the stars were out and it seemed so quiet and peaceful not the kind of setting for the turmoil the three were now facing. Give the gun and loose there last chance of killing the demon or not give it and face the guilt of sacrificing Leah and Matt to eternity in Hell. Sam heard the slight rustling of wings which meant that Cas had gone to retrieve the gun and focused back on the action inside the motel room where now the possessed Leah had moved the knife ready and posed to plunge it into her stomach. “Can you move the knife away!” Dean said irritably ,biting his lip as he stared intently at Leah. Isabella responded “ Now, now Dean. I said no funny business and I mean it! This whole possession is quite handy really does trap the Winchesters. I mean you are Hunters but still so ethical. Most would have driven me out by now and stabbed the girl. But you two really do value life.”. Dean would be leaning against the dresser, “Stop it! I said stop it!”. Isabella would smile continue knowing she had hit a raw nerve “ You should have heard her screaming for her brother, really a spectacle. Of course her brother was unharmed, he wasn’t worth it but she is so strong minded, we all had a good laugh”. Sam would now push himself up with his one good hand pushing the table forward. “Have I finally got to Sammy? I really am on a role. Maybe next time we have trouble with Winchesters, I'll use your Lil' bro what was his name? Ah yes, Adam? ”. Sam would flinch at the name he'd been so busy lately he hadn't really thought of Adam but his name still triggered a flood of guilty thoughts. Isabella would sit herself down on one of the dirty motel beds and play with a strand of Leah’s hair waiting for Cas.

There was silence as the wait for Castiel continued until finally the rustle of wings filled the room and Cas appeared in the corner holding an oak box. Leah would stand up walking over towards Castiel. “Wait, you have to come yourself. Release Leah and bring Matt down and then we'll give you the box.” said Dean rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. Leah back would slouch and Isabella would sigh “ Ugh, fine. Bring him up”. Matt would appear unconscious on the floor, unharmed but worst for wear. His hair covering his eyes and his body seemingly lifeless until you watched the slow and hardly detectable rise of his chest. Isabella would then leave Leah, Leah’s body then falling to the to floor with a thump before she immediately regained consciousness, spluttering. Isabella would grab the box from Cas and then disappear into the floor back to Hell.

Sam and Dean would walk over to aid Matt and Leah but Leah would bat them away crawling over to Matt and pulling up his torso his head now resting on her thigh “ Matt? Matt?” a light groan would respond to her. Leah would lean back against the edge of the motel bed, letting out a sigh of relief.  
Sam would retrieve a bottle of rubbing alcohol from his duffel bag, Dean would take it from Sam’s hand “God, I think we all need some of this after that.” Sam would snatch the bottle from Dean and say “ It’s for Leah’s gashes.”. “Oh, I knew that.” Said Dean defensively. Leah let out a small laugh and closed her eyes. It was okay, she was back.


End file.
